The Switch
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Accidently swapping Viagra and Bipolar pills is a bitter sweet trade…


Hey guys! This is random, and since I won't be updating until Saturday-I decided to give ya'll a treat ;) Please enjoy this little one-shot I'd like to call "The Switch"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

** Summary:** Accidently swapping Viagra and Bipolar pills is a bitter sweet trade…

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Please Note:** Clare and Eli have been dating for a while, and **they are sexually active...**

**Rated M: Sex Talk/Lemon/Cursing/A Funny Bullfrog**

* * *

**_The Switch_**

"The answer to number ten is forty. You see, if you multiply this and divide the factor, you get forty. It's not that hard, you just have to think it out," Clare encouraged Eli, trying to help him catch up on his senior mathematics homework.

"I'm lost," he admitted shyly.

"It's okay, I'll explain it again," Bullfrog walked into the kitchen, watching as Clare showed Eli step by step on how to do the equation.

Bullfrog, being the curious bastard he is, leaned over their shoulder, and yelped, "Well I'll be damned, they're starting to write math in Chinese. Who would've known?"

"Dad it's not Chinese, it's just letters and numbers," Bullfrog snorted at his sons comment, "Back in my day I sharpened my pencil off a tree bark and only learned to count to twenty."

Eli shook his head, muttering to Clare, "Sorry, just ignore him."

"But I love Bullfrog," Clare cooed, as Bullfrog fist bumped her knuckles gently, "I've taught Clarabelle well. Ever since she has come back to us we've been doing nothing but bonding like chemicals."

"I'm so glad you're spending time with my girlfriend," Eli chided, flashing Clare a playful grin, before closing his textbook, "I don't know about you, but I'm done for today. Why don't we go upstairs in my room and watch some television? I heard Titanic is on tonight."

"Aw, look at you, trying to get some ass!" Bullfrog laughed, sipping his coffee, "Don't give it to him Clara, he doesn't deserve it."

Clare blushed, the blood rushing to her cheeks, her palms sweaty at the vulgar words, "Will you stop making her so uncomfortable? Geez, you'd be surprised if she never comes over again."

"Not true, she only comes back here to be in my awesome presence," his father embarrassed Eli, who pushed Clare up the steps teasingly by tapping her bottom.

"Eli! Stop it!" she squealed, as Bullfrog shook his head, flipping through the channels on the television, "That little shit is getting laid..."

* * *

**ELI**

"What do you think about us having sex? Is it too much? Too little? It's important to talk about this Eli, that's what the magazine says," Clare handed me her teen magazine, which is supposed to tell us if we're doing the right things in our relationship.

I scoffed, handing her back the magazine, "Hit me with some questions."

I leaned back on my bed, placing my arms beneath my head to prop myself up a little. Clare smiled, "Okay, first question. What's on your mind when we're being sexually intimate?"

"You," she grinned, "What about me?"

"Well, there's the negative side of me that thinks I can't please you the way you deserved to be. Then, there's the egotistical side of me that knows by the way your face is beat red and you can't stop panting in my ear, that I'm doing the right thing," Clare nodded bashfully, flipping the page awkwardly.

"Next question," I answered smugly.

Clare's blue eyes wandered from the magazine to my face, before asking, "Have you ever had a wet dream about me?"

"U-Um, no?" she laughed, crossing her legs, "It's okay if you did Eli...I mean, I do, sometimes."

"About me?" I asked.

Clare toyed with the edge of the page, "No, Edward Cullen."

"Really?" I felt a bit defeated, knowing Clare doesn't think about me in **_that_** way-like I think about her sometimes. "I mean, how do you even think about him that way? The dude plays a vampire...and technically, if he's dead, wouldn't that mean he can't cum? And, wouldn't that mean he can't have an orga-."

Clare waved her hands in front of my face, smiling contagiously, "Stop it, stop there! I was just joking Eli. Of course I think about you like that..."

"You do? Really?" I slid my hands underneath her, pulling her closer to me.

My head rested on her shoulder, kissing her neck teasingly, "Any more questions?"

"Okay...last question," she breathed out, "Where do you plan on taking us? Will we ever...will we ever part our ways, or get married? Have kids? Grow old together?"

The thought of getting married to Clare, having kids with her and growing old while sitting on our porch of a tiny, homey house scared me a bit. The possibility of having a future with Clare made me feel like I was on cloud nine, but the possibility of ruining our future, ruining Clare, ate away at my mind.

If we ever decided to keep our relationship going-which I hope for every day of my life lived-I wouldn't want to disappoint Clare. Whether it be something as big as the date of our wedding, or something as small as what carton of milk to bring home, I wouldn't want her to ever feel down.

But the fear of making the one I love saddened because of me, makes my fingers twitch.

"Eli? You okay?" I forced a nervous smile, "Y-Yeah, o-of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your hands are shaking and your face is pale," she commented, dropping the magazine and immediately taking my hands into her lap. She rubbed her hands between mine, trying to sooth my shakes.

"Was it something I said?" her voice echoed my head, her closeness becoming too much, "I-I, um-I'll be right back."

I darted down the steps, being quicker than the strike of lightening down on the ground. I grabbed the bottle of pills resting on the counter. They seemed a bit bigger than the ones from last months prescription. But, my therapist did prescribe me new ones, so I didn't have to worry about it.

I dry swallowed two pills, before trotting back up the steps...

* * *

**CLARE**

This didn't happen on a daily basis, but when Eli did get off edge out of nowhere, he would need to take a pill or two. I didn't need to question it, or feel bad that it was my fault, because I knew that when I got back together with him, this would be a consequence.

It wasn't a bad one though.

"Hey, sorry about that," Eli nervously walked back into the room, closing the door behind him.

My heart raced, watching Eli take a hesitant seat on his bed next to me. I tapped my fingers over Eli's knee, trying to think of a way to break the silence.

"W-Was it something I said?" I asked, as Eli shifted behind me, resting my back against his chest, "I was just thinking-over thinking about what you said..."

"It was too much in one question. I'm sorry, that was stupid and uncalled for," he kissed my cheek tenderly, "That wasn't stupid...it was uncalled for, but it's okay. I was just thinking about our future, and it scared me a little."

"I'm never going to leave you, you know that, right?" I craned my neck to look up at Eli, who was smirking down at me. I kissed his lips briefly, "Of course I know that. I was just worried about disappointing you."

"You could never disappoint me Eli. If you're just you, then I'll be happy...always," he nodded, tears in his eyes, "Thanks Clare...your reassurance means a lot."

When I was in a relationship with Jake, he never showed an ounce of emotion towards me besides kissing. He never cried in front of me, nor hugged me. But seeing Eli shed tears over something as far away as our future, created a settling feeling in my stomach.

"U-Um...Eli? Your um...your-," Eli gasped, looking down between his legs, "Oh Clare, I swear to God I wasn't-I didn't-what the fuck?"

* * *

**BULLFROG**

"If you took it a half hour ago like I told you go you should be hard...what the hell is this?" Cece stared down at my jeans, which were as flat as an iron board. I shrugged my shoulders, "I did take the pills...100mg. They were the ones you left on the kitchen table."

"Oh Bullfrog," Cece sighed, resting her head on my chest, while rubbing her temples, "You took Eli's bipolar meds..."

"What? No I-," she groaned, "I put your Viagra pills on the counter honey, not the kitchen table."

"So, does that mean Eli took my...?" Cece nodded, "Do you think we should take him to the hospital or something?"

"If he walks out of that room with an erection in four hours, then we need to. If it lasts more than that, then yes, we have to take him," I kissed Cece's lips, "But in the mean time...let's get it on like Donkey Kong!"

* * *

**CLARE**

"You have to be quiet, my parents will hear you and then we have to hear it from Bullfrog later," Eli whispered against my stomach, before kissing my hips.

I rolled my hips up, letting him tug down my skirt.

"I-I'm sorry for getting an erection," he groaned against my neck, licking my jaw bone devishly.

His hands roamed up to my breasts, cupping them through the silk fabric. Chills ran up and down my spine, feeling his teeth tug at the clasp between my breasts.

"D-Don't be sorry," I gasped, watching the clasp go free.

"You're becoming a pro at this, aren't you Goldsworthy?" he grinned up at me, and I couldn't keep my eyes off the bulge coming from his grey sweatpants.

"Every new bra on a different day is a challenge for me. But, a challenge that I always win," every time we become intimate, even when he was taking his virginity from me, his ego was still high in the air-in a good way.

Eli's hands slipped the bra off from my chest, as he flung it in the corner of the room, the undergarment landing on the lamp. He shook his head, ignoring it, while dipping down to lick the outline of my breasts, "Y-You know...w-we might start a fire that way."

"The fire of love," he teased, cupping my breasts with the palms of his lanky hands.

My heart raced, the feeling of being uncomfortable around Eli because I was bare not felt. We loved each other, and trusted one another to never judge, because we both had our fair share of problems.

"So beautiful," his warm lips curled into a smile as he sucked on my birth mark, which was beneath my earlobe. A squirm-worthy tingle shot up my spine, to my pelvic region.

A warm, bubbly feeling filled my lower stomach. I raked my fingers over Eli's slightly toned chest, while his black locks hung in front of his face, tickling my forehead.

"I love your hair," I whispered, tugging at his black hair as softly as I could without hurting him. But, I did tug hard enough to make him moan into my mouth during a sweet, passionate kiss.

I swallowed his straggled moans pleasantly. I panted, feeling Eli's cold fingers tug at my nipples gently, a tightening feeling on the right side of my ear making my heart race.

"Is your ear tingling?" he whimpered, taking my right breast into his mouth.

My back arched into his touch, the pleasure he was providing taking over my senses. I unintentionally bucked my hips against his throbbing member, his moans vibrating off my breasts.

"A-Alright, Eli!" I gasped out, my mouth feeling dry, "I-I'm ready...do you have condoms?"

Eli frantically leaned over the bed, pulling out the drawer, as everything spilt over the floor. I laughed, watching Eli rip open a condom wrapper. I leaned up, taking it from his teeth, "I want to put it on. You promised I could this time."

"You're right, I did promise," I smiled triumphantly, as Eli chucked his sweats to the floor, freeing his hard on.

My throat tightened at the sight; his cock staring me in the face. I smiled up at Eli shyly, locking my lips with his. I parted the two sides of the condom, before slipping the cover on.

Without thinking, I let go of the two sides, a 'SNAP' sound echoing the room, followed by a manly groan. I covered my hand with my mouth, "Oh my gosh Eli, I'm so sorry! I didn't know-I'm sorry! Eli-."

He bit back his bottom lip, shaking his head, "It's fine...it's fine...I'm fine...just, come here."

Eli crushed his lips over mine, lying me down on my back. The moment my skin touched his black, striped patterned streets, I knew I was home. The love that was found in this bed, inside this house was electrifying.

When thoughts came into my head about hating my home, being around Jake, and a horny middle aged mother who was ready to pounce on Glen at any moment...I knew, that I would always have this bed, this house, and this troubled teenage boy whom I love to call home.

With one swift movement, Eli removed my panties, throwing them into his drawer. I shot him a confused look, and he smirked, "I'm keeping those-they had little cute frogs on them. You know how I feel about frogs."

I slipped my tongue through his lips, parting briefly, "You're only keeping them to fulfill yourself when you have wet dreams about me...don't lie Goldsworthy."

"Alright, so what? Says the girl who stole my boxers and didn't tell me about it for a week," my cheeks burned at the memory, "In my defense, you gave them to me."

"You stole them you little kinky boxer thief," Eli teased, aligning himself at my entrance.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping his face close to mine-something we always did so we could get lost in each other, physically and emotionally.

"Kiss me," I instructed, "Don't mind if I do."

His hips jerked in one quick motion into me, as I gasped into the kiss, a burning, pleasing feeling coming over me. Eli's tongue coaxed over my lips, to my jaw, down to my breasts, and along my waistline.

For some odd reason, this time we were intimate, his hard on felt...well, really hard. I could feel it pulsating around my walls. I wrapped my two legs around his waist, locking him in place as he moved his hips back and forth to an invisible tune.

"Hm," I bit back my bottom lip, fighting the urge to scream out in bliss.

"You can scream, they won't hear you," Eli whimpered against my neck, kissing my breasts, before looking into my eyes once again, "T-They will Eli, t-these stupid walls are paper thin."

"Not when they're fucking too," he groaned, and I laughed, "They aren't-."

I was cut off by a high pitched scream, which was most likely coming from Cece. I awkwardly looked up at Eli, pressing my hands on either sides of his hips, slowing him down, "What? What's wrong?"

"Eli...your mom just...and you didn't lose it?" he smirked, shrugging his shoulders, leaning down to me, inches away from my lips, "How can I lose_** it**_ when the most beautiful woman in the world is lying before me, bare in my bed?"

"You do have a point."

I placed my hands back over his shoulders, resting them there as he began to pick up his pace once again. His jack hammered thrusts had caused my vision to blur, and my thoughts to become clouded. I forgot all about Cece and Bullfrog doing it in the next room, due to the beauty above me.

Eli's bangs were mattered to his forehead, his lips quivering, grunts coming out ever so often. I observed his upper torso, my walls clenching around his cock at the sight of his slightly toned abs twitching, with beads of sweat coming down his chest.

"I-I'm cumming Eli," I warned, and he smirked, pressing his lips to mine, "L-Let it all out."

My eyes clenched tightly, a wave of pleasure coming over me, as my thighs shook with bliss. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, while I unintentionally applied pressure to my bottom. My lips were parted, as rough, labored breaths escaped my lips, "O-Oh Eli..."

Eli soon followed me, and whenever he came, he came long and hard because I know he held it in for my sake. He never wanted to finish before I did, because he felt like it was a gentleman-like thing to do in bed with a loved one.

I kissed his lips, as he rested his head between my breasts, "I-I'm all sweaty..."

"Yes you are mister," I mumbled, kissing the top of his head.

After twenty minutes of cuddling with each other, just enjoying one another's company, I began to grow a bit worried. Eli was lying lightly on top of me, his elbows propped up.

"Um Eli...you know...you've never stayed hard for this long, do you need me to...?" he laughed, "N-No, it'll go away. Let's just let it be."

"I've been 'letting it be' for the past twenty minutes Eli. You always go soft in about ten minutes...what's wrong? Are you still thinking about it...or was it the new medication your therapist prescribed you with? I can get dressed and get them on the kitchen table, Cece said she left them there for you," Eli's face immediately paled, his eyes staring into mine, "What did you say?"

"Do you want me to get your pills? Cece left them for you on the kitchen table," I repeated, scoffing at him, "Geez Eli, would it kill you to pay attention to your mother when she tells you where things are?"

"Clare...," Eli cleared his throat, laughing, "I think I took Bullfrogs Viagra pills..."

**END OF THE SWITCH**

* * *

**Reviews? :D**

**I didn't reread it at all, so I'm crossing my fingers for no mistakes :P Please ignore them if they were there! lol xD**

It is almost midnight...my eye is twitching from lack of sleep, but I wanted to put this up.

**HAPPY ALMOST FOURTH OF JULY! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. The picture I used for this story I found on Tumblr...and no, it's not an official picture or anything like that. I just thought it was cute, so yeah ;P **


End file.
